Among the peripheral devices of personal computers, the optical disk drive has become an indispensable piece of equipment. With the growing popularity of multimedia information in recent years, a great amount of data and products are stored on optical disks. Optical disks also have many advantages over other data media, thus the demand and popularity of optical disk drives such as CD and DVD is constantly increasing.
In order to facilitate disk insertion and retrieval in the small space of the optical disk drive, a retracting optical disk drive has been developed, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 6,219,324. Conventional retracting optical disk drives mostly employ a guiding board to direct and position the disk. The guiding board has a plurality of slots to couple with elements such as cams and latch hooks. The cited patent has many elements. Thus production cost is higher, the fabrication process is complicated, and accurate positioning and assembly are difficult.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, to design a disk carrier mechanism with fewer elements and simplified movements to make assembly simpler, positioning easier, fabrication procedures simpler, and production cost lower has become a key focus in the development of the retracting optical disk drive.